


Steve No

by asymmetricalJester



Series: Caffeinated Kisses [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Activist Steve Rogers, BAMF Peggy Carter, Bucky puts up with a lot, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asymmetricalJester/pseuds/asymmetricalJester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky thinks he can handle Steve's penchant for finding trouble until Peggy comes to visit. He is grossly unprepared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve No

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just talk about how much I love Peggy Carter.   
> Cause I do.   
> I love the headcanon that she was always encouraging Steve's dumb ideas and Bucky was always on the sidelines like   
> "Steve no, stop that. Guys, god damnit." and getting dragged into things to save Steve's punk ass.   
> This post sums it up nicely I think http://asymmetricalghost.tumblr.com/post/100333373271/lemonsharks-magesmagesmages-no-wait
> 
> I need to write more stuff with the Howlies too, they're the best ouo If you have any requests for this AU feel free to send them to me~! :D

Bucky learned very quickly that he was grossly unprepared for his tiny little boyfriends sense of justice. 

Steve was constantly dragging them to activism things, whether it was a protest or the LGBT club meetings. He was always involved in something and, by proxy, so was Bucky. At first it was just to see what it was all about but he quickly learned that Steve had a scary knack for finding the most bigoted jerks and getting into fist fights with them.

He started following Steve to all the protests and marches and meetings just so his boyfriend didn’t wind up in the hospital. 

It was like Steve had a death wish and it irritated the hell out of Bucky. He was always trying to talk Steve out of things and was typically ignored. 

It was pretty manageable until one fateful afternoon a few weeks before Halloween. Peggy Carter was visiting from England and Bucky was the only person who didn’t know what kind of trouble that meant. 

Bucky knew about Steve’s previous relationship with Peggy but he wasn’t concerned about Steve cheating or anything. Apparently she had brought her new boyfriend with her, a guy named Gabe Jones, who hit it off with Bucky and his friends right away. They all got along amazingly and Bucky didn’t see how any of this could be bad. 

It was Natasha who tried to warn him first. 

“You need to keep and eye on Peggy and Steve and keep them away from any activism stuff. You think Steve is bad? Peggy just eggs him on and blows things way out of the water,” she said one afternoon, with all the fondness that she normally carried when talking about Steve. 

Bucky blinked a few times at her, at a loss. Peggy was a pretty scary woman, he had called her doll by accident and she had flipped him over the couch for it, but she seemed like she had a good head on her shoulders. There was no way she was crazier than Steve when it came to that stuff. 

He really should have seen it coming when, a few days before Peggy had to go back, they all went to the campus slut walk. 

Bucky was well informed of the importance of it, after all he had three sisters and he didn’t want them getting treated poorly because they were female. He was prepared to drag Steve out of fights, maybe punch a few people himself. He was not prepared for Peggy Carter to get half of the student body involved in the walk, Steve right by her side, and he was so not prepared for them to do the walk half naked. 

He spent the entire walk acting as a bodyguard of sorts, sticking like glue to their sides. He was lucky though, the rest of his friends joined him in his crusade to keep Peggy and Steve from doing something completely stupid. 

They had dubbed themselves the Howling Commandos, mostly because of the amount of yelling they did. Whether it was chanting loudly or yelling at gross guys that were leering at Peggy and Steve, they were always loud. 

There was another protest the next day, one at city hall for an equal rights campaign. The Howlies spent the day literally chasing Peggy and Steve who had, yet again, riled things up to the point of almost starting a riot. 

He had a lot of respect for Peggy, she was bold and completely unafraid to speak her mind. She had kicked one guy in the family jewels for making a gross comment at her about her boyfriend which was enough to impress the hell out of Bucky.

Even though she made Steve a little crazy, he had to admit that she brought out the best in his tiny boyfriend. They were good together, a dynamic duo that seemed mostly unstoppable. It helped that they had a group of guys following them around to make sure they didn’t get hurt but that was beside the point. 

Peggy and Gabe went back to England and Bucky spent the whole day holding a crying Steve. Natasha fretted over him a bit, forcing him into eating and she allowed him one day to be sad before she was forcing him out of his dorm. Bucky was pretty scared of Natasha but he was also half in love with her. She was one of the few people who could get Steve to actually do anything, it was impressive. 

Bucky spent a lot of time wondering how much energy could be packed into his tiny boyfriend. He tried not to dwell on it, preferring to just go with it and keep him out of trouble as best as he could.


End file.
